


Short Stories

by ThatWriter32



Category: Short Stories - Fandom, Slight Overwatch, random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriter32/pseuds/ThatWriter32
Summary: A random collection of short stories based on prompts I'm not entirely proud of.





	1. Chapter 1

A world class contract killer finds an envelope at his/her dead drop. Inside is $23.50 in small change and a handwritten letter from a 9 year old girl. 

They called her Poison. She was quicker than a rabbit and more efficient that a soldier. No one had ever caught her, and no one ever would. She was like an Eel, slippery and hard to grasp. She had only taken the highest bidder. Until one day she didn’t. 

Lena Oxton was a sweet girl. Brown hair spiked up, and the prettiest blue eyes. She made a friend out of everyone she met and never got into to trouble. She was the last person you expected to be a contract killer. 

Lena smiled as she walked through her neighborhood. It was a nice place. It was the kind of area, where everybody knew everybody. 

“Hi Mrs. Song!” She called to an old woman on the porch next to her house. 

“Hello Lena dear!” She called back. Lena went inside her house and let out a huge sigh. Being fake was a hard practice to maintain. She opened her sweatshirt pocket and out tumbles several letters of varying sizes. She sorted through talking to herself. 

“A president. Boring! A CEO. Boring! A Neighbor. Boring!” She tossed aside letters as she went until she came across an interesting one. It was a metallic green envelope with Mr. Poison written on the front. She open it and was surprised to find a handwritten letter.  
Dear Mr. Poison,

Hello, my name is Jesse McCree. I’m 9 years old and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico, right by route 66. I was wondering if you watch over me and Mommy. My Daddy comes home and he is often very mean to me and Mommy. I sent $23 to help cover the cost of coming here. Hopefully you don’t live too far away. 

Thank you,  
Jesse 

Lena was intrigued and honestly scared for the kid. It sounded like he was dealing with an abusive father. She had a crappy home life too, so she understood the kid. She made her decision and stood up, heading towards her bedroom to pack. She threw her essentials in a bag and headed outwards her car. She was 30 minutes out of town when she realized what she was doing. She was taking a request from a 9 year old who lived days away and only offered her 20 bucks. However, she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. 

Three days later Lena arrived in Albuquerque. She had stumbled upon a small town and asked around for the McCree’s, saying that she was a cousin who had come to visit. She arrived at a run down house. She scoffed and got out of the car and headed towards the door. She knocked and was greeted with silence. She knocked again and fed up, she kicked the door open. She was greeted with a hallway filled with broken glass and pictures scattered across the floor. She knelt down, careful to avoid broken glass and picked up a picture. There was a smiling woman holding a child with a cowboy hat on, next to a man. She assumed the child was Jesse. Speaking of Jesse. She got up and wandered down the hallway into a kitchen. It was small and ugly, but looked well-loved. She worked her way into the living room. It was empty except for a small t.v. with a broken screen. She went up the stairs and that’s when she heard it. A almost silent crying with the occasional small wail. She followed the noise to a small bedroom, where she found little Jesse sitting on the floor next to a woman with her face down. 

“Jesse?” She asked. 

The child huffed and looked up. When he realized he didn’t know he was talking to him, his eyes widened with fear and backed himself into a corner. 

“No no it’s okay, i’m not going to hurt you. Remember? You sent me a letter for help,” Lena said offering a hand to Jesse. He hesitantly took her hand and pulled her towards the woman on the floor. 

“Mom won’t wake up!” Jesse said panicked. Lena knew what this meant. His mother was dead, she just wasn’t sure how to tell him that. 

“Your mom is taking a long nap, so she called me to take care of you,” Lena said praying it would fool the boy for at least a few years. Jesse nodded slowly and started to pull the woman’s arm. 

“We have to put her on the bed so she’ll be comfy,” he said. Lena leaned down and lifted the woman up and gently set her on the bed. She must have died from blunt trauma, there wasn’t a cut or bit of blood anywhere. Jesse covered her with the blanket and gently kissed her head. 

“Don’t worry Mom, i’ll be okay. I’ll see you when you wake up,” Jesse said. Lena took Jesse hand and they headed down the stairs to her car. 

Don’t call me Poison, okay? Call me Lena,” She said. Jesse nodded. “Is there anything you want from the house? 

“Yeah my hat,” Jesse said. He ran back in and came back out with a cowboy placed on his head. Lena had Jesse get in the car and they left Jesse’s old life behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More garbage feat Overwatch.

“Do monsters make war, or war make monsters?” 

This was a universal question that nobody really had the answer to. Sometimes it seemed that monsters made war like in the case of Adolf Hitler. Other times it seems backward like a battle-hardened soldier. Jack wasn’t sure what started this war, but he was going to finish it. He would do anything to protect his family, and if that meant he had to become a battle-hardened monster, then so be it. His beautiful wife kept him going, and adorable daughter pushed him even farther. He was told when he signed up for this war that he might not survive, but he would rather give his life than his family, however, his wife decided she wasn’t going to let him sacrifice himself, so she came along. This started the creation of the monster. His wife, Ana, was shot in the line of battle. This made the monster. Only the thought of his daughter kept him sane. His wife was given a soldier's funeral with a 21 gun salute. She was the best sniper in the entire military and was his assistant. His daughter, Hana, was 15 when her mother died. Hana and Ana had been best friends. Hana was destroyed and turned to video games to help her cope. She climbed the ranks in gaming as her father did in the army. Eventually, when she turned 19, she was the call the Queen of Starcraft. She was invited to the national tournament to compete with others. She was tragically shot by an unnamed assailant. Jack learned this about a week after it happened. He immediately left to go to his daughter's funeral. When Jack Morrison returned to the battlefield, with no family awaiting him back home, he turned. He was sweet or friendly anymore. That Jack was gone. All that remained was a shell of man. He took risks that no other man would, and he did what was necessary for the war to be won. After all, this war was the reason his family was dead. The new recruits call him “The Monster” when they thought he wasn’t listening. He was a monster and it was all because of this war. So he supposed he better answer the quote. 

War makes Monsters, Monsters make Monsters.


End file.
